Equestria Kids Season 1
by Dennis Fielder
Summary: A redraft of Equestria Preteens with them even younger. With the first few chapters based on Bedknobs and Broomsticks and a few episodes of grade school life. Including my take on Applejack's parents.
1. A New Adventure Part 1

**Equestria Kids**

**Season 1**

Episode 1: A New Adventure Part 1

(It opens at Canterlot Elementary School, Canterlot Kansas, as two boys of about eight arrive for the first day of school when one of the boys, with black hair and brown eyes, bumps into an eight-year-old human Twilight.)

Doug: Oh, sorry.  
Twilight: It's okay. I'm Twilight Sparkle. And you are...?  
Doug: Um... Doug Halbeisen.  
Twilight: Ooh... Interesting name. German, right?  
Doug: Exactly.  
Chris: Hi! I'm Chris! My mom's the new chief of school security here! Wow! You're purple! That's cool! Hey, how about-

(Doug pulls Chris back as the others, with a green boy with black hair, arrive.)

Twilight: Hi. These are my friends.  
Doug: Nice to meet you. My name's Doug. This is Chris.  
Applejack: Well howdy-do. My name's Applejack. My family runs Sweet Apple Acres.  
Doug: Never heard of it.  
Applejack: Well I reckon you wouldn't. It's mostly locally known.  
Rarity: I am Rarity, and it's a pleasure to meet you.  
Doug: Are you from England?  
Rarity: No, why do you ask?  
Doug: ... You just sounded-  
Rarity: Oh, I spent a few summers with some relations overseas when I was little.  
Doug: Oh.  
Rainbow Dash: Hey, the name's Rainbow Dash, and I... Am... Awesome!  
Doug: ... How?  
Rainbow Dash: You are looking at a future X-Games Champion!  
Doug: ... Uh... Don't you have to be eighteen to do that?  
Rainbow Dash: That's why I've got ten years of practicing!  
Hagrid: Oh boy.  
Rainbow Dash: And this is my brother Hagrid.  
Doug: Like the guy from Harry Potter?  
Hagrid: ... Yes.  
Doug: Nice to meet ya.

(Pinkie pounces the two.)

Pinkie: Hi! I'm Pinkie Pie! I love meeting new friends! My dad's a navy captain, and my mom's in heaven!  
Chris: Aw...  
Pinkie: Yeah... That's sad, but luckily, life is so amazingly fun!  
Doug: Wait, so who do you live with?  
Pinkie: Gummy.  
Doug: Who's that?

(Gummy pops out of Pinkie's back pack and bites her hair.)

Doug: AH! Baby alligator!  
Pinkie: Daddy got him for me after a trip to the Everglades. He's got no teeth.  
Doug: Oh, so it's a Pippi Longstocking thing... Alright. So... Who are you?

(Fluttershy looks at them and nervously rubs her hands together.)

Fluttershy (very quietly): Um... I'm Fluttershy.  
Doug: Sorry, what was that?  
Fluttershy (even quieter): I'm Fluttershy.  
Doug: Didn't quite catch that.

(Fluttershy squeaks fearfully.)

Doug: ... Aw. I'm sorry. Don't worry. We're friends.

(Doug takes out his hand as Fluttershy nervously takes it.)

Pinkie: This is Fluttershy!  
Doug: Nice to meet you.

(They go inside as something comes over the PA.)

Luna (VO): This is Principal Luna. Will Twilight Sparkle, Applejack Apple, Fluttershy Bessey, Pinkie Pie, Rarity Belle, Rainbow Dash, Doug Halbeisen, Hagrid Dash, and Chris Mccool please report to the principal's office?  
Hagrid: We just set foot in the building! What the heck?!

(They arrive there as the superintendent of Canterlot schools, Amalthea, is there with the high school principal, Celestia, as well.)

Twilight: Oh! Superintendent Amalthea! Principal Celestia! Nice to meet you, ma'ams.  
Amalthea: Twilight Sparkle. I've waited a long time to meet you and your friends. We have a special assignment for you nine.  
Hagrid: Seriously?! This is our first freaking day! What are we, Harry freaking Potter?!  
Discord (VO): Oh, come, come, Mr. Dash. You're acting like you don't like surprises.

(The human version of Discord, dressed like a janitor appears out of nowhere.)

Rarity: What the-?! The janitor has magic powers?!  
Discord: John Discord at your service... For the most part.  
Applejack: Okay, let's all just calm down everybody. So, what's up?  
Amalthea: My grandparents were the only ones who knew this, but there is magic in the world, however it was made invisible to preserve it from science and logic.  
Doug: ... Isn't that the plot from Flight of Dragons?  
Amalthea: Indeed. However, in recent times, my daughters and I have realized that this world's magic is on the rise, as such, we need you nine to sort out the myths from the truth.  
Doug: Wait, wait, wait, these two are your daughters? A little bit of nepotism going on there, isn't it?  
Luna: I assure you, Doug, we earned our jobs.  
Doug: ... Alright. So now what?  
Amalthea: I recently heard about a book a fellow named John Brown, from London put a listing on eBay for. The title is "The Spells of Asteroth".  
Doug: ... Really?! As in the book from Bedknobs and Broomsticks?!  
Celestia: There are times when fact and fiction mix together, Doug.  
Doug: Alright. So... What?  
Amalthea: We want you to go to London and procure the book.  
Doug: ... How?  
Discord: Why do you think I'm here?

(Suddenly, three four-year-olds, Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo, arrive.)

Applejack: What the-? Now what in the hay are y'all doing here?!  
Amalthea: I excused them from school for this "field trip".  
Applebloom: Yeah, and we wanna help, Applejack!  
Sweetie Belle: Yeah! We can um... Give you moral support and stuff.  
Scootaloo: Oh, this isn't gonna go well.  
Rainbow Dash: Tell me about it.  
Chris: So when are we going?  
Discord: Right now.

(Discord snaps his fingers as they all suddenly appear in London.)

Hagrid: What the-? How did-? We were- What the heck just happened?!  
Doug: It's magic. You don't really have to explain it.  
Hagrid: THAT'S NO ANSWER!  
Twilight: Calm down you two.  
Doug: Alright.  
Applebloom: This is awesome!  
Doug: Yup.  
Chris: This is so cool!  
Pinkie: I know!  
Discord: If I may interrupt this nice moment, I believe John Brown is right across the street.

(They go over and see an English man about their age with a case that reads "Professor John Brown". He sets the case down as it opens up to reveal several dew-dads.)

John: Ladies and gentlemen!

(Sparks fly out of his hands.)

Fluttershy: Oh my.  
John: Gather around please, ladies and gentlemen!  
Twilight: Oh great. A male Trixie.  
John: Note the name, ladies and gentlemen, Professor John Brown. I am here to divert, amuse, and possibly even help you with the drudgery of the day. How can I enrich your lives?

(The gang walks up to John as he walks up to Rarity.)

John: My humble talents are at your command. Aw madam, what have we here?

(John pulls a coin out of Rarity's ear.)

Rarity: What the-?  
Doug: Oh come on, that's the oldest trick in the book.

(John swings the coin on some string he had attached to it.)

John: Yes my friend, a trick. Or to use a kinder word, an illusion, but what isn't in these troubled times? We live in a world of fakery and false ideas. It is not what things are.

(John holds up a cane as it seems to extend as he tosses it to Applejack.)

John: It is what they seem to be. Is that not so, madam?

(Applejack looks at the stick and finds that it's a collapsible toy.)

Scootaloo: This isn't the kinda help I expected.  
Sweetie Belle: I don't think it's the kinda help any of us expected either.  
John: You see it really doesn't matter what I do, what I do, as long as I do it...

(John shows a red cloth and turns it all around before pulling out a bushel of roses from it and hands them to Rarity.)

John: With a flair. What effect a little smoke is.

(He pulls out a pan as a flash packet goes off causing a fire to appear in the pan.)

John: With a dash of Hocus Pocus. And a scent of burning sulfur in the air.

(John puts the red cloth inside the pan and closes it. He opens it soon afterwards as a dove flies out.)

Fluttershy: Oh my, I hope that dove didn't get a cramp.  
John: I'm a fraud, a hoax.  
A charlatan, a joke.  
But they love me everywhere.

(John gives Pinkie flowers that appear almost out of nowhere.)

Pinkie: Ooh, thank you.  
John: Thank you.

(He takes one away as the rest fall over, revealed as plastic.)

Pinkie: Ha-ha-ha! That was funny!  
John: Now ladies and gentlemen, for my next trick, may I draw your attention to this ordinary window glass. Framed in an ordinary, unprepared frame.

(He then holds up a nail.)

John: May I also draw your attention to this perfectly ordinary steel nail? Now I shall place the steel nail through the glass without breaking the glass.  
Hagrid (scoffing): Yeah right.  
John: Impossible you say, my friend? We shall see.

(John puts the nail through the glass as it sounds like it shatters, but as he pulls the nail out and shows it to them, there isn't a hole, and he hands it to Rainbow Dash who puts her hand through as a shattering sound effect comes out.)

Rainbow Dash: Hey, this thing's rigged!  
Scootaloo: Yeah.  
John: That's the whole point my dears.  
_And it really doesn't matter  
What I say, what I say.  
As long as I say it with a flair.  
First I rattle off a ready stalk  
Of gibberish and poppycock,  
And fix you with my best hypnotic stare.  
_  
(He stares at Discord who just stares back and makes him blink a little before regaining his composure and continuing.)

John: _With my moans  
And groans and sufferific tones  
They have cheered me, everywhere.  
For it really doesn't matter  
What I say. What I say.  
I sell it when I tell it  
With a sheen of imagine.  
_  
(He reveals a box with a crystal ball in it as he waves his hand, making it float.)

John: The magician's nursery rhyme.  
Abracadabra!

(He cuts the string holding it up as it falls back into the box.)

John: _You succumb to it every time.  
Wave a stick, and each trick,  
Will mystify and disarm.  
In fact to coin a fitting phrase,  
It works... Like a charm.  
So it really doesn't matter  
What I brew. What I brew.  
As long as I brew it with a flair.  
Though I've never cast a magic spell,  
I make the motions very well.  
My showmanship is far beyond compare.  
I'm a rogue. A rake.  
A mountebank of fake.  
But I do whate'er I dare.  
For it really doesn't matter  
What I do... What I do...  
You buy my charms and poxes  
'Cause they come in fancy boxes.  
To improve your ugly daughter,  
I've a vile of colored water.  
And my magic incantations  
Can be framed as decorations.  
Though there's really nothing to it,  
And of course you all see through it!  
You love me 'cause I do it...  
With a flair._

(Everyone can only stare in confusion.)

John: Now my little child, how would you like something?  
Applebloom: What?  
John: The mating call of the nightingale. Known as the bird of love?

(He holds up a fancy kazoo.)

John: With this little object, you can charm the very birds from the tree like so.

(He takes a bite of the kazoo and whistles perfectly like a nightingale.)

Fluttershy: Ooh...  
Applebloom: How much?  
John: For you, my young friend, one penny. One copper coin of the realm.

(She pulls out a dollar she brought with her as it has become a British pound.)

Applebloom: Here you go. You can keep the change.  
John: Thank you, and here you are.

(Applebloom takes it and does just what John does as she just blows, but she can't even make a whistle sound at all.)

Applebloom: It don't work. I've been cheated.  
Applejack: We're supposed to get help from this crook?!  
Discord: Yup.  
Rarity: Urgh. I'd rather spend the rest of my life looking for Santa Claus than work with such a man as this "John Brown".  
John: May I ask what you would've needed help with?  
Pinkie: We're looking for a book about Azarath.  
Fluttershy: Asteroth.  
Pinkie: That too.  
John: Oh, I'm afraid an old crone with a circus already bought the old book.  
Twilight: Oh, please, where's this circus lady live?  
John: Well it's a traveling zoo of mythical creatures, but like me, she's more flair than anything else, but if you insist.

(Cut to an old fair with a very old, hunched woman, as she has a servant who looks like Andy Serkis.)

Man: Now come along you lot, look at the marvels of Madame Leota.

(They look at a Chinese Dragon in a cage as Fluttershy squeaks nervously and hides behind Hagrid while Twilight and Doug stare transfixed.)

Man: The legendary dragons. A serpent long and strong enough to crush a building with just one coil of its body.

(Fluttershy squeaks again.)

Man: Inside is the firepower to burn this whole country to the ground, and yet its skin is so cold, it burns!

(They go to a Manticore.)

Fluttershy: Oh, the poor little baby kitty.  
Hagrid: Little?!  
Rainbow Dash: Baby?!  
Man: That's no kitten ma'am. It's a Manticore. With the body of a lion, the face of a man, and the tail of a scorpion!

(They then go to a Unicorn.)

Twilight: Is that a... A unicorn?  
Doug: Looks more like a bicorn to me.

(They look and see the Unicorn, with a traditional horn, but with another horn in the shape of a dagger next to it. She then looks at Doug as the man continues.)

Unicorn: Can you see me, Mr. Halbeisen... Do you know what I am?

(The boys are in shock as Doug stares.)

Doug: Did that bicorn just... Talk?

To Be Continued...


	2. A New Adventure Part 2

**Equestria Kids**

**Season 1**

Episode 2: A New Adventure Part 2

(It opens as everyone stares at the Unicorn.)

Doug: You can talk? But that means... You're real. You're a real unicorn.  
Hagrid: C-come on. There are no such things as unicorns.  
Twilight: ... Well there it is! ... Right there.  
Rarity: Oh my dear lord.  
Discord: Interesting, isn't it?  
Unicorn: Now Mr. Halbeisen and friends, look. Look at my fellow prisoners and tell me what you see.

(Cut to the Manticore as it fades into an elderly lion.)

Doug: That so called Manticore is really an old toothless lion.

(Pan to a satyr in a cage turning into an ape.)

Twilight: And she had us believing that some poor ape with a twisted ankle was a satyr.

(Pan to the dragon as it's revealed as a snake.)

Applejack: And that dragon is just a snake.

(Pan back to the gang.)

Rarity: Illusions, all of them. Brown was right. This entire place is just one big parlor trick.  
John: Well, after seeing her, I'm afraid I'm starting to retract that statement.

(There's a barking sound as they all turn to see a large female Great Dane with three heads.)

Doug: That's no illusion. It's a real Cerberus.  
Unicorn: Indeed. Madam Leota captured her when she was but a pup. Please help us.  
Doug: Of course we will. We just need to grab a book she bought first.  
Twilight: ... I've got an idea!

(Cut to that night as Madam Leota is sleeping in her cart as Doug and Chris sneak in. They go to the wall as the keys for all the cages are there, and Doug grabs them as Chris grabs the book, and they rush out.)

Twilight: "The Spells of Asteroth". We've found it!  
Doug: Okay, now we just need to get these little fellas out.

(Doug unlocks the Unicorn's cage as the lock suddenly laughs as it comes undone. Once the Unicorn leaves, her extra horn disappears.)

Hagrid: What the heck was that?!  
Twilight: Some kind of alarm spell?  
Unicorn: There's no time to explain.

(Doug quickly unlocks the other doors as the noise awakens Madam Leota as she comes out.)

Madam Leota: You! You little brats stole it!  
Applebloom: What do we do?  
Twilight: Oh, please let me be able to do magic.

(Twilight casts a freezing spell as Madam Leota freezes in place.)

Pinkie: Hooray!  
Twilight: It won't last long! We've gotta get out of here!  
John: Quite right, my good woman.

(Doug and Fluttershy look at the locked up Cerberus as it moans, and they go to her.)

Applejack: Doug, Fluttershy, get back here! That thing'll kill y'all if you let it out!  
Doug: It wouldn't be fair to leave the poor thing here.

(Doug unlocks the door as the Cerberus jumps on the two.)

Hagrid: Doug!  
Rainbow Dash: Fluttershy!

(The two laugh as two of the dog's heads lick them.)

Fluttershy: That's right. You're just a sad little puppy, aren't you?  
Doug: Come with us, girl.  
Everyone: WHAT?!  
Doug: I shall call her Fluffy, and she shall be mine. She shall be my Cerberus.  
John: Right, now, about getting along.  
Unicorn: Indeed. We need a place to relax.  
John: I've got it. My own place, in a small neighborhood just outside of London.

(The unicorn's horn glows as they teleport there. It's an old relatively derelict house.)

Rarity: There must have been some mistake. You surely don't live here.  
John: As a matter of fact, I do, Rarity. I arrived here a few years back and found the front door opened. The house was deserted. In fact everyone had left the neighborhood.  
Applejack: Now why in Sam Hill would they do that?  
John: This might have something to do with it.

(John points out a small bomb halfway embedded into the ground.)

Doug: Hokey smokes, that's a World War II bomb from the Blitzkrieg! No wonder everyone left! I'm surprised you didn't high tail it and run!  
John: Yes, quite true. I am by nature, well a bit of a coward, but in the perverse nature of things, this diabolical object is quite possibly the best friend I ever had. It enables me for the first time in my life to live like a king.  
Fluttershy: B-but what if it goes off while you're inside?  
John: Impossible my dear. That bomb is most obviously a dud if it's been inert for all these decades.  
Twilight: Alright. Now I can just study up this book and skim through it.

(They all go in as John goes to a table and hands Applebloom a story book.)

John: An old book from a nursery upstairs. I figured I owed you a piece offering as we're very likely to still be spending at least a little bit of time together.  
Applebloom: Gee, thanks Mr. Brown.

(Applebloom goes to the table and reads it as Doug goes to the Unicorn.)

Doug: Um, ma'am, how did you know my last name?  
Unicorn: Because an ancestor of yours was a dear friend of mine.  
Doug: Say huh?  
Unicorn: His name was Schmendrick the Magician.  
Doug: Schmendrick the Magician? But he was only a character in the Last Unicorn.  
Unicorn: A sad truth of a tale that in the end lacks evidence. It is to become legend and then myth.  
Doug: Then that'd make you... Amalthea.  
Amalthea: Indeed. Even when Madam Leota held me captive I kept a close eye on the family of my old friends.  
Sweetie Belle: Um, Miss Amalthea, how long were you held captive?  
Amalthea: It has been a hundred years since I last stepped on grass instead of the cold iron of my cage.  
Hagrid: That's impossible! That would make Madam Leota a good century old!  
Amalthea: Indeed. She is a scavenger of magic. It was people like her, Mommy Fortuna, and another wizard's cruelty to animals that led me to ensure that the rest of the unicorns made it under the Great Dome of Invisibility, though I failed to make it through.  
Applejack: Great Dome of... Ya mean that place Superintendent Amalthea talked about.  
Amalthea: Indeed I am.  
Chris: Wow, this is so cool! Isn't this cool Hagrid?! I mean-  
Twilight: Chris, I'm trying to read here! Now let's see... A traveling spell... Something to make a broomstick fly... Oh, I found a spell for- hey, this book's been torn in half!  
Scootaloo: What?! You mean we have to go back?!  
John: Oh, not at all. It got that way when I saw Leota buy it. There was some sort of scuffle over the shopkeeper believing Leota cheated him, and the book tore, so Leota got one half, and the shopkeeper got the other.  
Twilight: Oh boy... Well the last page is about Substitutiary Locomotion. "Substitutiary Locomotion. The lost art of bringing an inanimate object to life is contained in three simple words. These words are"

(Twilight flips through the whole book.)

Twilight: It's not here. It's not here! We came all the way to another country! Went through all of that, and we've only got half a book!  
Doug: Whoa Twilight, relax. I'm sure we can get the second half. So John, where would it be?  
John: Oh, it's probably been thrown away, but if it still exists, there's only one place to find it.  
Rarity: Where?

(Cut to an old London neighborhood as Amalthea teleports them there, now looking like a simple mare to all but them.)

John: Portobello Road. Portobello Road.  
Street where the riches of ages are stowed.  
Anything and everything a chap can unload  
Is sold of the barrow in Portobello Road.  
You'll find what you want in the Portobello Road.

(They walk past several merchants holding their wares.)

Merchant: Real alabaster!  
John: Genuine plaster.  
Merchant 2: A filigreed samovar owned by the czars.  
Merchant 3: A pen used by Shelly.  
John: A new Botticelli.  
Merchant 3: The snipers that clipped old King Edward's cigars.

(John looks at it closely.)

John: Made in Hong Kong? Two bob a dozen, wouldn't you say?  
Discord: Ooh, I like this guy.  
Merchant 4: Waterford crystal?  
Merchant 5: Napoleon's pistols!  
Merchant 6: Society heirlooms with genuine gems?!  
Merchant 7: Rembrandts. El Grecos. Toulouse Lautrecos.  
John: Painted last week on the banks of the Thames.  
Twilight: Very interesting, but where do they sell books?  
John: Relax Twilight, there's a little place around the corner.  
Everyone: Portobello Road. Portobello Road.  
Street where the riches of ages are stowed.  
John: Anything and everything a chap can unload  
Is sold of the barrow in Portobello Road.

(Two young women in blue and pink walk past.)

Women: You'll meet all your chums in the Portobello Road.  
John (nervously): Nice to see you. Good-bye!  
Twilight: But what I want is the other half of this book!  
John: All in good time, my dear.

(Discord goes after the two girls who just left as Chris follows until his feet get frozen to the ground.)

Chris: Hey, wh-?  
Discord: Why? Because I can.

(He goes off with the two girls.)

Amalthea: Oh Lord.

(They arrive at a bookshop as Doug, Chris, and Pinkie are the most excited to look around.)

Doug: There's pure inspiration in every fixation.  
Shopkeeper: No cheap imitation, not here in me store.  
With garments as such as was worn by a duchess.  
Doug: Just once at some royal occasion of yore.  
Twilight: Doug, I'm trying to find the other half of this book!  
Doug: Sorry.

(He puts a hat on her head.)

Doug: But you sure do look great in that hat.  
Twilight: Oh, you.  
Doug: In Portobello Road. Portobello Road.  
The fancies and fineries of ages are showed.

(Cut to Rarity and Sweetie Belle dressed up in recently purchased coats and hats.)

Rarity: A lady will always feel dressed a la mode.  
Sweetie Belle: In frillies she finds in the Portobello Road.

(Another bookkeeper piles book after book next to Twilight as she and Applejack are searching it.)

Bookkeeper: Burke's Peerage. The Bride Book.  
The fishmonger's guide book.  
Applejack: We're looking for the other part of the book my friend's holding, thank you kindly.  
Bookkeeper: A Victorian Novel, the Unwanted Son?  
Applejack: Aw.  
Twilight: Can't anyone focus around here?! We're trying to find the other half of the book!  
Bookkeeper: The History of Potting.  
John: "The Yearbook of Yachting".  
Bookkeeper: The Leather bound Life of Attila the Hun.

(They keep walking around as everyone, even Twilight begins to give in to the odd beauty of the place as Discord comes back looking very happy.)

Discord: Portobello Road. Portobello Road.  
Street where the riches of ages are stowed.

(Cut to Rarity trying on jewelry.)

Rarity: Artifacts to glorify a regal abode  
Are hidden in the flotsam of Portobello Road.  
Amalthea: Rarity, I don't believe you need any more souvenirs. Especially not such expensive ones.  
Rarity (disappointed): Oh, I suppose you're right.  
Chris: Tokens and treasures. Yesterday's pleasures.  
Hagrid: Cheap imitations of heirlooms of old.  
Rainbow Dash: Dented and tarnished. Scarred and unvarnished.  
Applejack: In old Portobello they're bought, and they're sold.  
Fluttershy: Tokens and Treasures. Yesterday's pleasures.  
Cheap imitations of heirlooms of old.  
Dented and tarnished. Scared and unvarnished.  
In old Portobello, they're bought, and they're sold.

(Cut to the group finally getting back together as they find another bookshop.)

John: This good lady is looking for the other half of this book.  
Twilight: It's called The Spells of Asteroth.

(A figure eyes them and backs into the shadows.)

Bookkeeper 2: I don't keep any torn or damaged books here! What do you think I am? A ruddy white paper merchant?!  
John: Sorry sir. No offense.

(They walk on as Applebloom's eating an ice cream.)

Applebloom: You can eat like a queen in the Portobello road!  
John: Now if I'm right, there should be at least one more bookstore around here, somewhere.

(He finds a merchant playing a piano.)

John: Grandpa, you don't expect to sell a piano like that, do you? Let me have a go my dear fellow.  
Pinkie: Ooh yeah! It's my turn to sing!

(John begins playing.)

Pinkie: Portobello Road! Portobello Road!  
All kinds of things are happening in Portobello Road!  
You'll feel like a ballerina when you're hopping like a toad!  
When you kick your heals up down in Portobello Road!

(Everyone begins dancing along, even Twilight, until it begins to rain and everyone closes up.)

Twilight: Oh!  
Amalthea: Portobello Road. Portobello Road.  
Streets where the riches of ages are stowed.  
Hagrid: Well, that was pointless.

(The man comes up.)

Man: I heard you were looking for something called the Spells of Asteroth.  
John: Indeed? Then how come you didn't say anything until everyone had closed up?  
Man: Does this answer your question?

(He holds out a knife.)

Doug: Holy-!  
John: Alright, so where is it?  
Man: It's with me boss, the Bookman. He'd like to see ya.  
Twilight: Okay.

(They go to the basement of an old bookstore filled with maps of Middle Earth as well as several copies of the Last Unicorn.)

Doug: Well, this can't be good.

(They're brought in front of an old man who looks like John Glover.)

Bookman: My, such a big party looking for half a book.  
Twilight: Well friends stick together.  
Bookman: And I see you have what I'm looking for as well. Maybe we can help each other.  
John: I'd rather help a cobra.  
Bookman: Would you prefer I'd ask my friend Swigburn to take what I want?

(Swigburn pulls out the knife as John gets up.)

John: Hey now, none of that.  
Bookman: It's all like a jolly detective story or jigsaw puzzle. We're both after the same spell. You have one clue, and I have the other.  
Twilight: Well... Then I guess the only sensible thing to do is share.

(Bookman walks up with his half.)

Bookman: I assume you're looking for the same thing I am. May I?

(They switch halves.)

Bookman: Let's see... Ah. "Substitutiary Locomotion. The lost art of bringing an inanimate object to life is contained in three simple words. These words are"  
Twilight: "Engraved on the star that was always worn by the Sorcerer Asteroth." Oh come on! One spell! We've been all over England, and we're one spell short!  
Bookman: But where are the words of the spell? I assumed they were in your half of the book!  
Twilight: And we assumed they were in yours.  
Bookman: Once again, a dead end. I shall never know the secret.

(Doug looks at the book with Twilight and finds a picture of a wizard with several animals.)

Doug: There's Asteroth, and that must be his star. Too bad it's so small, or else we could just read the writing.  
Chris: But why the animals?  
Bookman: Towards the end of his life, Asteroth kept animals in cages and searched for the spells that would make them more like humans. The legend is that finally the animals revolted against the experiment, killed Asteroth, and stole many of his powers.  
Amalthea: Including the star with the spell on it.  
Bookman: Possibly. They found a ship, sailed away, and were never seen again. However, there is a final notation in my half of the book talking about a shipwrecked man found after several weeks, half mad with thirst and exposure to the sun. Before he died, he swore he saw an island ruled by animals.  
Doug: Where?  
Bookman: There is, I regret to say, no such place. I looked for it on every chart I could, but the Isle of Naboombu does not exist.

(Applebloom looks down at her book and sees the title. "The Isle of Naboombu".)

Applebloom: Oh, it does too! Mr. Brown gave me a-

(Hagrid covers her mouth.)

Bookman: What did she say?!  
Hagrid: Nothing. She's just being a silly little kid.  
Bookman: I wish the child to speak!

(Hagrid removes his hand.)

Hagrid: Now you've done it.  
Applebloom: It's in this book, Mr. Brown gave me. It's got some real purdy pictures.  
John (quickly): You wouldn't be interested, Bookman. It's just a silly children's book.  
Bookman: I'll be the judge of that. Give me the book.  
Applebloom: No.  
Bookman: Please don't annoy me. Give me the book, girl.  
Applebloom: Make me.

(Swigburn comes up with his Switchblade as Amalthea teleports them back to John's house.)

Twilight: Well that's it. All we have to do is go to the Isle of Naboombu! Then we can get the spell and give it and the book to Superintendent Amalthea, Principal Celestia, and Principal Luna!  
Amalthea: We should be careful though. Those animals are savage and cutthroat.  
Rainbow Dash: You sound like you know them.  
Amalthea: I helped save them from Asteroth, and when he tried to capture me, I fought back, and he was killed in the struggle. All simply went their own way, stealing Asteroth's belongings with them.  
Applebloom: Whoo-hoo! We're gonna get the last thing!  
Sweetie Belle: Hooray!

(They're teleported to the beach of Naboombu as they look around.)

Rarity: No one's here!  
Voice: People?! Oh no! What scurvy luck!

(They turn to see a bear in a sailor's suit.)

Rarity: ... Is that a bear in a sailor's suit?  
John: Yup.  
Rarity: Okay, good. For a moment I thought I lost my mind.

(The bear advances.)

To Be Continued...


	3. A New Adventure Part 3

**Equestria Kids**

**Season 1**

Episode 3: A New Adventure Part 3

(It opens right after the last episode as they stare at the bear.)

John: Leave this to me. I'll use the old John Brown method.  
Doug: What's that?

(John goes up to the bear.)

John: Good day to you sir. I see you're a fellow sailor. I used to sail with her majesty's navy for-  
Bear: Stow it, mate!

(The bear knocks John aside as he shoves them all to a sign.)

Bear: Can't none of you read reading?!  
Rarity: Okay, first of all, sir, it's "Can't any of you read writing?" If you're going to insult us, do it properly. Second, I resent your claim that we're all illiterate.  
Bear: Duh... Anyway, it says "No Peopling allowed!"  
Doug: Peopling? Is that even a word?  
Bear: It means I gotta... Th-throw you all back!  
Applebloom: Hey wait a minute! Anyone can see the King of Naboombu, and that's the law!  
Bear: Where'd you hear that?  
Applebloom: It's here in my book.

(Applebloom shows the bear the book.)

Bear: So it do.  
Rarity: Does.  
Hagrid: Rarity, the... Giant... Talking... Bear... Oh dear lord, I just said that out loud. Anyway, he's threatening to toss us into the ocean! Stop correcting his grammar!  
Bear: Well if you people knew what was good for ya, ya'd get yourselves thrown back. The king don't like people!  
Twilight: Never the less, we must speak to the king!  
Fluttershy: Yeah, um, so could you take us to the king?  
Bear: Well alright, but don't say I didn't warn ya.

(Cut to a tent bellowing in and out.)

King (pirate voice): GET OUT OF HERE!

(A tiger flies out and dusts himself off when he notices the bear.)

Tiger (Tony Jay-like): You, sailor, what are these people, doing on Naboombu?  
Bear: They appeared on the beach and wanna see the king.  
Tiger: The king is in no mood to play diplomat, so just throw them into the sea as usual.  
Bear: Aye-aye, sir.  
John: Whoa, wait! As a performer, I'm not without talents. Perhaps I could cheer him up in return for us staying long enough to just build a boat and leave like that?  
Tiger: A good bargain, but I'm afraid his majesty is not simply in a foul mood. You see, his majesty fancies himself as the world's greatest football player, however, due to an... Accident with our referee, the Royal Cup Match cannot take place today. Now...  
John: Wait, I can still help. I can referee.  
Tiger: Indeed?  
John: Yes sir. I was captain of my college team in 2012.  
Tiger: Well, I'll see if he'll at least humor the idea.

(He goes in.)

King: NOW WHAT?!

(He listens and actually begins laughing before coming out. He's a lion with a crown and the Star of Asteroth around his neck.)

King: Har-har, can't tell ye how much I appreciate this offer, boyo. For some reason, we have difficulty keeping referees for more than a game or two. If there be one thing we like, it's volunteers. Eh, Khan?  
Khan: Yes.  
John: Well, let's get that game ready, your highness.

(John walks off with the two.)

Rarity: You know I've got to admit that in many respects, John Brown is a pretty brave man.  
Applebloom: Yeah, and what kinda football game do they mean?  
Doug: From the way they're talking, it's Soccer.  
Applebloom: Oh...  
Discord: Plus, the sly old dog is in a position to grab the Star off the king without him realizing it.  
Pinkie: Hooray!

(Cut to just before the game as John looks at the star.)

John: What a magnificent ornament, sire.  
King: Aye. Wouldn't be without it. Been in the family for generations.

(Cut to the stands as Khan leads the gang to a large box.)

Khan: The King has given you permission to sit in his royal box, do try not to make a mess of it.  
Applejack: Uh... Alright.

(Cut to the field as the game commences. The King's team is made of carnivorous animals while the other team is made of herbivores.)

John: Right then, let's have a nice clean game.

(He blows the whistle, and all at once, everyone tramples him to get the ball.)

Fluttershy: Oh my, that can't have felt good.

(Eventually, the ball goes to an ostrich that continually kicks it around.)

Scootaloo: Hurry up and get rid of it, you idiot!

(They trample the bird.)

Chris: Oh, well you did tell him so.

(Eventually, the ball lands on a rhino's horn, popping and blowing all over the place.)

King: STOP THAT BALL!

(The king's bellow sends everyone into the herbivore's goal, as the King sees the ball and blows it in as well.)

King: Har-har. Game's over. I win.  
John (exhausted): Okay...

(Cut to later as John gets his jacket back on.)

John: Oh, your highness let me help you into your robe.  
King: Why thank you.  
John: So, you ever heard of something called the Gypsy Switch?  
King: Why no.

(The king turns around the reveal John's referee whistle.)

King: Can't say that I have.  
John: Remind me to tell you about it, sometime.

(John holds his hand behind his back to reveal the Star.)

John: I can't tell you how pleased I was to make your acquaintance.  
Twilight: Yeah, sir, but I think we better get going back home.  
King: Aye. You're a friendly lot, and I don't mind ye visiting, but I wouldn't want ye living here.  
Rarity: Quite right, sire. Well, bye.

(They head off as Khan notices the whistle.)

Khan: Sir, would you mind if I pointed something out.  
King: What?  
Khan: It appears that Mr. Brown has stolen your Star and replaced it with a whistle.

(The King looks and roars as he rushes after them. Cut to the others as they get to the beach.)

Twilight: We have it. The star! Now we just need to figure out the spell, and we're done!  
Doug: Let's practice this thing in my place. It'll be safe enough there.

(The King charges.)

Sweetie Belle: AH! What do we do?!  
Doug: I've got an idea! Twilight, you still got that book?!  
Twilight: Yeah.  
Doug: Give the first half to me!

(Twilight does so as Doug skims through a few pages.)

Doug: Got it! (To the King) Filigree apogee pedigree pillogee!

(The King turns into a rabbit.)

Doug: Holy cow, it worked. I was totally winging it... Uh... We might wanna leave before that spell wears off.  
Twilight: Right.

(They teleport back to Doug's house in Canterlot as his grandfather sees them.)

Doug: Hey Pa. These are my new friends.  
Pinkie: Hi, Mr. Halbeisen-  
Doug: Fielder. He was my mom's dad.  
Pinkie: Oh. Hi Mr. Fielder! I'm Pinkie! Isn't this a great day?! I know it's been a great day for me! Are you guys excited? Because I'm excited! I've never been so excited! Well, except for the time I met you guys at the start of the day, but I mean really, who could-  
Applejack: Now calm down, Pinkie. You alright, sir?  
Pa: Fine. Nice to meet you, and is that a unicorn and a three-headed dog?  
Doug: It's a long... Story.

(Doug's mom and dad come up as well as his sister, Beth. She's clearly blind.)

Mrs. Halbeisen: Oh good lord, am I seeing what I think I am?  
Doug: Yup.  
Mr. Halbeisen: ... So... That's a real unicorn I'm looking at?  
Applejack: Yep.  
Amalthea: Greetings Mr. and Mrs. Halbeisen. You have raised a fine boy.  
Mrs. Halbeisen: ... Well our lives just took a permanent turn into a weird territory.  
Beth: Can I pet you?  
Amalthea: Of course.

(Beth holds her arms out and pets Amalthea's head.)

Amalthea: It is good to meet you, my young friend.  
Twilight: Okay, now the Star.

(Doug tosses it to her as she reads it.)

Twilight: Perfect! Okay, I need some shoes.

(Doug puts down some work shoes.)

Twilight: Okay, here goes. Treguna mekoides trecorum satis dee.

(Nothing happens.)

Sweetie Belle: Nothing happened!  
Twilight: Hm, could I be doing something wrong?  
Doug: Well maybe you could jazz it up a little. Like what John said back in London. "Do it with a flair".  
Rob (groaning): That means do it as a song doesn't it?  
Doug: Yup, now come on guys, we need all the help we can get.  
Everyone (chanting): Treguna mekoides trecorum satis dee.  
Treguna mekoides trecorum satis dee.  
Twilight: Substitutiary Locomotion!  
Mystic Power that's far beyond the wildest notion!  
It's so weird! So feared! And yet wonderful to see!  
Substitutiary Locomotion come to me!  
Doug: Shh! Now.  
Twilight: Treguna mekoides trecorum satis dee.

(The shoes begin moving on their own.)

Applebloom: Cool!

(Everyone joins in the shoes dance as it's joined by Doug's other shoes, and his jacket, Pa's clothes, and a woman's gown, which begins dancing with John.)

Rarity: That's the gown I bought in London!  
John: Really? It dances divinely.  
Pa: Well, this was an interesting place to move to.  
Doug: Yeah.  
Twilight: Okay, this is seriously out of control!  
Applejack: Well what are we supposed to do about it?!  
Doug: Maybe the book has an All Purpose Cut-Off Spell. I hear about that sort of thing in loads of fantasies and the like.

(Twilight goes and finds the spell.)

Twilight: Got it. Finite Incantatum!

(The objects stop moving.)

Twilight: Phew. Okay, practice time.

(Cut to an hour or so later as Twilight's finally mastered the spell.)

Twilight: Phew. Now we can go back to school.  
Hagrid: Well, it was pretty fun, though it felt like I was stuck in a 60s Disney Movie.  
Pinkie: Ooh, ooh! Maybe we can start a club or something!  
Chris: Yeah! It'd be so awesome! So awesome, I know it!  
Hagrid: ... Eh.

(Doug goes to Fluffy.)

Doug: Now Fluffy, you be a good girl for Mom, Dad, and Pa while we're gone, okay?  
Fluffy: Ruff!

(Amalthea stays with them and magically disguises Fluffy as a normal dog.)

Doug: Thanks.  
Twilight: Well, let's go.  
Doug: Right.  
Fluttershy: Hagrid, I just wanted to thank you for going along with all this. I know you didn't really believe it until we got to that zoo.  
Hagrid: Hey, it was nothing.  
Applejack: Well, let's get along, little doggies.  
Chris: Yeah.

(The kids return to the school as Twilight brings up the two halves of a book.)

Luna: Yeash, what happened?  
Doug: We already have to tell my parents and my Pa, ma'am. We don't have enough energy to relive it if we don't have to.  
Celestia: Fair enough.  
Rainbow Dash: Oh, but we did find the unicorn from the Last Unicorn!  
Amalthea: Indeed?  
Rarity: Quite.  
Amalthea: Well, I was wondering if you nine, and who's that?  
John: John Brown, madam. I figured it might do well for me to stay with them. After all, there wasn't that much for me back in London.  
Amalthea: Very well, now, how about you ten working together to help us find the magic that's coming back into the world.  
Doug: Like the Men in Black?  
Celestia: More like Jane Goodall.  
Doug: Sounds good. Um... Hey John, where are you going to stay?  
John: Don't know.  
Doug: How about you stay with my family? We love having company.  
John: I'd love to.

(The last bell rings.)

Doug: Well, off we go.

(They head out.)

The End.


	4. Flight of Dragons

**Equestria Kids**

**Season 1**

Episode 4: Flight of Dragons

(It opens with the gang at the backyard with Unicorn Amalthea as Pinkie is standing there tickling Fluffy's stomach.)

Pinkie (cooing): Who's a good viscous three-headed dog? You are! Yes, you are.  
Doug: So... You're the last unicorn... Again.  
Amalthea: Indeed.  
Doug: Well, there's only one thing to do.  
Hagrid: Pen up your back yard and charge people five bucks a pop to look at her?

(Everyone stares at him.)

Hagrid: Relax guys, it was a joke.  
Chris: ... I don't get it.  
Doug: Anyway, we've got to get her to the dome of invisibility!  
Twilight: ... Doug... Buddy... There's one small problem... We don't know where it is!  
Amalthea: I can lead you there.  
Doug: Whoo! Hey Pa, we're gonna drop Amalthea off at the Great Dome of Invisibility, so we may be gone for the weekend. Could you tell Mom and Dad?  
Pa: Okay, but try to be back in time for school.  
Doug: Okay.  
Rainbow Dash: You... Have the coolest... Grandpa... Ever.  
Beth: Can I come too?  
Doug: Pa?  
Pa: Just keep an eye on her.

(Cut to them walking out of Canterlot and trekking across Kansas. They wake up from camping equipment they brought and head off as the sun rises.)

Hagrid: _Horizon rising up to meet the purple dawn.  
Dust demon screaming; bring an eagle to lead me on.  
For in my heart I carry such a heavy load.  
Here I am on man's road, walking man's road, walking man's road.  
_  
(Cut to them grabbing some energy bars as they cross from Kansas to Nebraska.)

Pinkie: _I'm hungry, weary, but I cannot lay me down.  
_Rarity: _The rain comes, dreary, but there's no shelter I have found.  
_John: _It will be a long time till I find my abode.  
Here I am on man's road, walking man's road.  
_  
(Cut to night as they camp out before heading to bed as the moon rises.)

Applejack: Moon rising, disguising lonely streets in gay displays.  
Chris: The stars fade; the night shade falls and makes the world afraid.  
Twilight: It waits in silence for the sky to explode.

(The day starts up again as they continue on.)

Everyone: Here I am on man's road, walking man's road, walking man's road.  
Walking man's road, walking man's road, walking man's road.

(They stop at a long stretch of meadow.)

Fluttershy: Um... Is this where we're camping tonight?  
Amalthea: No.

(She walks through it as everyone gapes as Doug puts his hand to the air as his hand disappears.)

Pinkie: Ooh...  
Rarity: So, what's it like?  
Doug: It actually feels kinda cool.  
Beth: Well, let's go.

(Beth takes Doug's hand, and they walk through it and disappears.)

Twilight: AH!

(Doug pokes his head out.)

Hagrid: AH!  
Doug: You guys coming or not?

(Doug pulls himself back in as the others follow to find a huge and elaborate world as Amalthea is there with Doug.)

Doug: Hey guys.  
Hagrid: But the- You were- We were- Mountains! How did mountains appear?!  
Doug: It's inside the dome.  
Pinkie: Ooh...  
Doug: Let's look around before heading back!  
Applejack: Well alright, but remember, we aint got that much time to-

(A flight of dragons flies past as Fluttershy shrieks and jumps into a bush as Hagrid, Doug, and Twilight stare transfixed.)

Beth: What is it?  
Applejack: Dragons.  
Beth: ... Wow...  
Doug: Let's get a better look!  
Twilight: ... Okay.  
Hagrid: Wait what?  
Doug: AJ, keep an eye on Beth.  
Applejack: Got it.

(Doug and Twilight climb up a small mountain as Doug helps her as they look at the dragons fly.)

Chris: Hey, if dragons are real, how do they know not to run through the dome?  
Amalthea: They're sentient.  
Chris: Oh.  
Hagrid: Can you imagine. There really was a time between the dying age of magic and the dawning age of logic when dragons flew the skies, free and unencumbered by this dome.

(Cut to Twilight and Doug at the top of the mountain as they gaze up.)

Doug: Just look up here, Twi. These dragons and the rediscovery of the Magical Realm signify that all mankind may eventually face a choice, it may not be our time, but someday, we'll have to make a choice. Continue with a world of pure science or a world where magic and science unite to be one thing. Which will it be?  
Twilight: I don't know, but at the very least, we've seen this.  
Doug: I know. Beautiful, isn't it?  
Twilight: Yeah...  
_Flight of dragons...  
Soaring the purple night...  
In the sky... Or in my mind...  
Flight of dragons...  
Sail past reality...  
Leaving illusions behind...  
_  
(Cut to the two as kids in split screen cuddling up to stuffed dragons, one purple, one golden.)

Doug: _Is it the past I see?  
When I look up to the heavens,  
Believing in the magic  
That I know may never be?  
_  
(Cut to the two after they meet talking about the dragons in Harry Potter, the Hobbit, and the Voyage of the Dawn Treader.)

Twilight: _I want to go where they are going.  
Into the world they've been.  
Can I open up my mind enough to see...?  
_  
(Cut back to the two.)

Twilight: _Flight of dragons...  
Heavenly are the seas...  
Catch the wind...  
Rise out of sight!  
Doug: Flight of dragons...  
Pilots of fantasy.  
In the sky...  
Or in my mind...  
_Doug & Twilight: _Flight of dragons...  
Flight of dragons . . .  
_  
(They head back down as three dragons arrive in front of them.)

Doug: Hi!

(A purple dragon the size of Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo comes up with two dragons the size of the teens. One is gold and the other is black.)

Purple Dragon: Hi.  
Twilight: Hey. What's your name?  
Spike: Spike.  
Twilight: Hi Spike.  
Doug: So what's your name, big guy?  
Golden Dragon: Brian.  
Doug: Nice to meet ya.  
Beth: Hi Brian. My name's Beth.  
Brian: Hey.  
Hagrid: So who are you?  
Silver Dragon: Oh, the name's Roger. Ooh, this is so much fun! We never have visitors!  
Doug: We're just dropping off Amalthea here.  
Brian: Well... Any chance we could... Come with you?  
Doug: ... Is that allowed?  
Roger: Well we'd need to blend in of course, but no real rule saying we can't leave. Just that we can never come back in if we do... Which... Doesn't seem to be the case anymore. So who gives a darn?  
Doug: Okay... Um... Amalthea, before we go, could you?  
Amalthea: Of course.

(She turns Spike and Brian into dogs and Roger into a cat.)

Hagrid: Okay... I'll take Roger.  
Doug: Hey Brian, up for living with me, my pa, and our Cerberus also disguised as a dog.  
Brian: Sure.  
Twilight: You know Spike, I always wanted to befriend a dragon, and I also always wanted a dog.  
Spike: Cool.  
Amalthea: Farewell. We may yet meet again someday.

(Amalthea sends them back home.)

Doug: ... That was easy.  
Hagrid: Disgustingly so.  
Doug: I better go in and explain to Pa that I now have a pet dragon disguised as a dog, and that he can talk.

(Doug and Beth go in.)

Hagrid: ... I better do the same.  
Twilight: Me too. Plus I've gotta get ready for school tomorrow.

(The two head off as the others stare.)

Chris: You know something? We could have just stayed home on Friday, and nothing would've been different.  
Pinkie: Yeah. Almost as if we were in a story and some guy had no real clue what to do with us.

(Chris and Pinkie turn to the reader.)

Applejack: Uh... What are y'all starring at?  
Chris: That low-flying plane.  
Applejack: Oh.

The End.


	5. Pinkie Pie Party

**Equestria Kids**

**Season 1**

Episode 5: Pinkie Pie Party

(It opens as school lets out, and Pinkie walks around and sees Chris.)

Pinkie: Hey Chris, looking forward to reading that new issue of Superman?  
Chris: You know it!

(Pinkie then goes to Hagrid.)

Pinkie: Hey Hagrid, how's Roger?  
Hagrid: Doing great, Pinkie!

(Pinkie then goes to Doug.)

Pinkie: Hey Doug. How's Pa Fielder doing?  
Doug: Great, Pinkie! Thanks for asking!

(Pinkie walks on as she passes Discord.)

Pinkie: Bye Mr. Discord! See you tomorrow.  
Discord: Adieu for now, Pinkie.  
Luna: That girl is always so bright and chipper.

(Cut to Pinkie as she smiles brightly at the reader.)

Pinkie: _My name is Pinkie Pie (Hello!)  
And I am here to say (How ya doin'?)  
I'm gonna make you smile,  
And I will brighten up your day.  
_  
(Pinkie goes to Rarity and Sweetie Belle as they're bored senseless at the moment.)

Pinkie: _It doesn't matter now (What's up?)  
If you are sad or blue (Howdy!)  
'Cause cheering up my friends is just  
What Pinkie's here to do.  
_  
(She takes them onto Big Mac's truck, with his permission, as he drives them around as the two smile from the excitement.)

Pinkie: _'Cause I love to make you smile, smile, smile (Yes I do)  
It fills my heart with sunshine all the while (Yes it does)  
'Cause all I really need's a smile, smile, smile  
From these happy friends of mine.  
_  
(Pinkie then goes to the grade school to pick up Applebloom with Big Mac as she's playing jump rope with the others.)

Pinkie: _I like to see you grin (Awesome!)  
I love to see you beam (Rock on!)  
The corners of your mouth turned up  
Is always Pinkie's dream (Fist-Bump!)  
_  
(She notices Applebloom looking sad as she isn't able to really jump rope that well, so Pinkie has her ride piggy back, and they jump rope together, making Applebloom smile.)

Pinkie: _But if you're kind of worried,  
And your face has made a frown,  
I'll work real hard and do my best  
To turn that sad frown upside down.  
_  
(They head over to Sweet Apple Acres after dropping off Rarity and Sweetie Belle as Pinkie keeps going. As they arrive at the barn, Pinkie helps Applejack and the others paint the barn, so that it shines as everyone smiles over a job well done.)

Pinkie: _'Cause I love to make you grin, grin, grin (Yes I do)  
Busted out from ear to ear, let it begin.  
Just give me a joyful grin, grin, grin,  
And you fill me with good cheer.  
_  
(Pinkie walks off and passes Fluttershy's place as she notices that one of her dogs passed away while she was at school.)

Pinkie: _It's true, some days are dark and lonely,  
And maybe you feel sad,  
But Pinkie will be there to show you that it isn't that bad.  
_  
(Pinkie goes to Fluttershy and helps her make a collage of her and the dog as she smiles from the nostalgia.)

Pinkie: _There's one thing that makes me happy  
And makes my whole life worthwhile,  
And that's when I talk to my friends and get them to smile.  
_  
(Pinkie passes Twilight, who's struggling with a bunch of books she borrowed from the library as Pinkie helps her carry them.)

Pinkie: _I really am so happy.  
Your smile fills me with glee.  
I give a smile, I get a smile,  
And that's so special to me  
_  
(Pinkie then goes by Rainbow Dash who's a little blue about all the homework, so Pinkie puts out her hand as Rainbow Dash takes it, shocking her, and the two laugh at the old classic.)

Pinkie: _'Cause I love to see you beam, beam, beam. (Yes I do)  
Tell me, what more can I say to make you see that I do?  
It makes me happy when you beam, beam, beam.  
Yes, it always makes my day.  
_  
(Everyone comes up and joins her on the way to the house, as they all smile and talk about their previous adventures.)

Pinkie: _Come on everybody smile, smile, smile!  
Fill my heart up with sunshine, sunshine.  
All I really need's a smile, smile, smile.  
From these happy friends of mine!  
Come on everybody smile, smile, smile!  
Fill my heart up with sunshine, sunshine.  
All I really need's a smile, smile, smile.  
From these happy friends of mine!  
Yes a perfect gift for me  
Is a smile as wide as a mile.  
To make me happy as can be,  
Smile, smile, smile, smile, smile!  
Come on and smile!  
Come on and smile!  
_  
(They stop at her house, a two story building in relatively decent shape as a large middle aged woman with a sour look on her face.)

Pinkie: Hi Miss Prune. I haven't seen you in a while.  
Miss Prune: Yes. Well, I see you still live by yourself.  
Pinkie: No I don't. I live with Gummy.  
Miss Prune: What's Gummy?

(Gummy pops out of Pinkie's back pack and begins biting Pinkie's head as Miss Prune shrieks.)

Miss Prune: Oh my dear lord! A Crocodile!  
Pinkie: No he's not. He's an alligator. He's also got no teeth.

(Gummy bites all over before coming down to the ground.)

Miss Prune: Young lady, as I've said time and time again, you must really go to a children's home!  
Pinkie: Oh, silly. I'm already in one. I'm not eighteen yet, and this is my home, so it's a children's home. I don't know what it'll be when I'm eighteen, but at least for ten years, it'll be a children's home.  
Miss Prune: Young lady, be assured, I will be back with the authorities as soon as possible.  
Pinkie: Can you make it tomorrow? I've got a lot of homework for tonight.

(Miss Prune walks off groaning.)

Pinkie: Such a nice lady.  
John: ... Who is she?  
Pinkie: Oh, this nice lady who's always checking in on me to make sure I'm okay.  
Chris: That's nice.  
Doug: Uh... Pinkie... She's going to bring the cops over here.  
Pinkie: Yeah, good thing it's Saturday! I'll be able to get the party ready! See you tomorrow!

(Pinkie hops inside with Gummy.)

Doug: ... Did I miss something?  
Rainbow Dash: Nope.

(Cut to tomorrow as the gang arrives with their families as Pinkie pops her head out.)

Pinkie: Hey everybody! Welcome to the party! Miss Prune and the others aren't here yet!  
Applejack: Well while we're waitin', Doug, Beth, Chris, John, meet my Granny Smith.

(Granny's asleep on Pinkie's chair.)

Applejack: Up'n'attem, Granny Smith.

(Granny wakes up.)

Granny: Eh? Wha? Oh, hey there, ya young whippersnappers. You mah granddaughter's new friends?  
Doug: Yes ma'am Mrs. Apple, and this is my Pa.  
Pa: Well hello there. Mote Fielder, at your service ma'am.  
Granny: Pleasure to meet ya, Mote.  
Beth: This is a nice party, Pinkie.  
Pinkie: Thanks, Beth!

(Miss Prune and two police officers come in.)

Fluttershy: Oh my.  
Miss Prune: Now, if you gentlemen will do your duty.

(Pinkie jumps up to them.)

Pinkie: Hi Officer Clem! Hey Officer Lem! You're just in time for the party. Oh, by the way, have you caught that fish yet?  
Clem: Oh, I'm afraid not. Thanks for asking though.

(They join the party as Miss Prune just stares in disbelief as Twilight gathers the others around.)

Twilight: Okay, just keep the police as distracted by the party as possible, and they won't take Pinkie away from here.  
Rarity: Absolutely!  
Hagrid: Wait a second. What's the big deal if Pinkie lives in a home?  
John: Hagrid, can you imagine Pinkie in a place like that?  
Hagrid: ... Huh. I actually can't. Alright.

(They go to the officers as Doug whispers to Pa and Applejack whispers to Granny who both nod.)

Pa: Hey Officers, did I ever tell you about how I got my trick ear?  
Clem: Oh no, Mr. Fielder.  
Pa: Well ya see-

(Pa and Granny wink at the kids as they go off to a corner, and Chris goes to Miss Prune.)

Chris: Hey Miss Prune, have you seen Doug's new dog?  
Doug: She doesn't need to see Brian, Chris.  
Chris: Well he's right there playing with Gummy.

(Brian is playing Gin with Gummy which Twilight quickly hides with a stereo.)

Miss Prune: Where?  
Doug: Behind the stereo. I'll get him.

(Doug goes to Brian and makes a gesture to show Brian to act like a dog as he brings Brian out.)

Doug: Meet Brian.

(Miss Prune doesn't seem interested.)

Doug: Okay boy, get back to playing with your new friend.

(Brian walks off, groaning at Miss Prune's crabby attitude.)

Hagrid: By the way, Pinkie, this is pretty elaborate for a party you decided to throw yesterday.  
Pinkie: No it's not. In fact, the guest of honor hasn't even arrived yet.  
Rarity: He hasn't?

(There's a knock as Pinkie hops up and down.)

Pinkie: He's here! He's here!

(Pinkie opens the door as a man in a major's uniform is there.)

Major: Hey Pinkie.  
Pinkie: DADDY! Happy Welcome Home for the Weekend!  
Applejack: Huh. Didn't see that one comin'.  
Pinkie: Everybody, this is my dad, Major Pie. Daddy, these are my friends. Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Doug, Beth, Hagrid, Chris, John, Granny Smith, Pa Fielder, Big Mac, Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Officers Clem and Lem, and Miss Prune.  
Major Pie: Hello. So where's Gummy?  
Pinkie: Oh, he's playing with Doug's dog, Brian.

(Gummy comes up with his gums clamped on Brian's ear as he lets go and begins chomping Pinkie's head again.)

Major Pie: Oh, the little fella.  
Miss Prune: Ah, Major Pie, I'd like to talk to you about-  
Major Pie: Hey Miss Prune. I haven't seen you in awhile. How's your dog?  
Miss Prune: Very good, sir, but-  
Pinkie: Hey Daddy! Let's keep going!

(They begin partying. Cut to the end of the day as everyone's heading out.)

Doug: Nice meeting you, sir.  
Major Pie: Same with you. See you around. Bye Brian.  
Brian: Bye- Uh-oh.  
Pinkie (giggling): Oh Daddy, you sly fool.

(Everyone chuckles and walks home as Miss Prune comes back when it's just the two of them.)

Miss Prune: Major Pie, don't you think your daughter needs some order in her life?  
Major Pie: Of course not. She can order it herself.  
Miss Prune: Oh, I give up.

(Miss Prune walks off.)

Pinkie: Bye Miss Prune!

The End.


	6. Beth

**Equestria Kids**

**Season 1**

Episode 6: Beth

(It opens at Canterlot Elementary as the gang is there, and Beth is feeling around with a cane as Doug helps her out when Miss Harshwhinny, the playground supervisor comes up.)

Miss Harshwhinny: Eh-hem. I think you kids should get to class now as you only have a few seconds before the bell rings.  
Doug: Oh. Right, ma'am.

(Cut to class as Beth sits between Doug and Applejack and sits there.)

Teacher: Okay, Beth, we've got the brail textbooks for you.  
Beth: Thank you, Miss Dis Lee.  
Fleur: No problem dear.

(Cut to the playground as Beth just sits down and enjoys the sunshine as the gang plays near her as they smile.)

The End.


	7. One Stayed Clean

**Equestria Kids**

**Season 1**

Episode 7: One Stayed Clean

(It opens with Mrs. Mccool at her office in Canterlot High as she's reading a letter.)

Hagrid (VO): Dear Mrs. Mccool, I'm writing you in hopes that maybe it'll help you understand. It was a hard day, for us kids anyway. Especially, I think, for your son.

(Cut to a day earlier as Chris wakes up as Mrs. Mccool opens the window.)

Mrs. Mccool: Rise and shine, kiddo.  
Chris: Huh? What?  
Mrs. Mccool: It's six, kiddo. Time for school, and it's class picture day.  
Chris: Yes ma'am, Mom!

(Chris gets ready and arrives in a suit and tux.)

Mrs. Mccool: Kiddo... You look great. This is an historic day for us, kiddo. Make me proud.  
Chris: I'll do my best, Mom. I'll do my best.

(Cut to the elementary school as everyone's in various outfits.)

Doug: Oh man. Picture day bites.  
John: Quite right. It's bad enough that we have to be seen dressed up like this, but there's going to be photo evidence of it.  
Rarity: Well I, for one, don't mind a little gussying up.  
Rainbow Dash: Suit yourself, but I'm burning every picture I find. My mom just had to bribe me with tickets to Monster Jam.  
Hagrid: If I grow up and become a parent, no matter how mad I get at my kids, I'm not putting them through picture day.

(Everyone agrees as Chris arrives.)

Chris: Hey guys! Boy you're all looking good! So what time do we get our picture taken? Hope it's early.  
Twilight: They schedule it according to grade. Kindergarteners go first, first graders go second, and so on. Therefore, we're going-  
Pinkie: Last?!  
Everyone: HUH?!  
Doug: This has gotta be some horrible mix up.  
Fleur: No, no. No mix up.  
John: What are you talking about, Miss Dis Lee?  
Fleur: I volunteered the second grade to go last.  
Pinkie: Why?  
Fleur: Because since we have a shortened day because of the pictures, I figured on teaching you about letting others go first.  
Rarity: ... On picture day?!  
Fleur: Yeah, that was my bad. Sorry.  
Fluttershy: G-going last? Doesn't that mean we have to stay clean for the whole day?  
Rainbow Dash: That's impossible!  
Applejack: How the hay am I supposed ta get through lunch?!  
Pinkie: I DON'T KNOW!  
Twilight: How am I supposed to do anything with this big pink bow on my head?! I look like Blossom!  
Doug: Alright, alright. Everyone remain calm. We can figure this out.  
Chris: Oh, what's the point? This is a disaster. A disaster!  
Twilight: Of course it's a disaster! Just look at this thing! I look like I'm six!  
Chris: No! Don't you see?! If you guys get messy, so what?! You have tons of school pictures, but my mom used to be in the army. We spent years moving around the whole country. I've never been in one place long enough to have a school picture!  
Rainbow Dash: ... You've never taken a class picture before?  
Chris: No. That's why I was so excited, but now this. I just wanted to make my mom proud.  
Doug: Look, I'm just a kid. This picture day never made that much sense to me, but the fact is, we're stuck with it. When I look at Chris here, and I'm listening to all the junk he's saying about his family, and I think to myself, "Maybe this day doesn't have to be so meaningless after all." So I start to wonder, "If I can make Chris' mom proud of him, then maybe, just maybe, that's enough for me." Chris, I'm with ya, pal. I'll keep you clean.  
Rainbow Dash: No one's messin' ya up, Chris. Not while I'm around.  
John: Dirt wants you, it's got to get past me first.  
Rarity: ... Quite right.  
Applejack: Don't worry none, Chris. I got your back.  
Pinkie: All for one and one for keeping Chris clean!  
Twilight: Definitely.  
Fluttershy: Yay.  
Hagrid: Right. Let's get to staying clean then.

(Cut to the playground as everyone is walking in a defensive circle around Chris.)

Miss Harshwhinny: Kindergartners, I repeat, kindergartners, report to the photographer at once.  
Doug: RD, tighten it up on the left. John, keep an eye on the third graders to the right. Everybody, if you see a dirt clod, walk around it. If we're careful, I think we'll make it.

(Cut to the photographer as the kindergartners are there.)

Photographer: Okay kiddies, smile and say happy!  
Kindergartners: Happy!

(The picture is taken.)

Kindergartner: The picture's finished! WE"RE FREE!

(They rush off.)

Mrs. Harshwhinny: First graders, I repeat, first graders, report to the photographers at once.  
First grader: First graders, that's us!  
First grader 2: It's almost over!  
Rainbow Dash: Almost over for them, the lucky saps.  
John: Oh dear. We've got trouble. Kindergartner's at six o'clock.

(The kindergartners are running around haphazardly.)

Rarity: Oh my, there must be twenty, no thirty of them! And they're coming this way!

(They rush off as Beth ends up lagging behind because of her cane.)

Doug: Wait, Beth!  
Beth: Save yourselves and Chris!

(Beth is caught up in the stampede of kindergartners as John and Hagrid pull Doug back.)

Doug: NOOOOOOO!

(Rarity pushes Doug off with the others when a muddy kickball hits her dress.)

Rarity: AHH! I've been hit! Dry cleaner! DRY CLEANER!

(Cut to the first graders getting pictured.)

Mrs. Harshwhinny: Third graders, repeat, third graders, you're up!

(Cut to the gang getting to the merry-go-round as Rarity and Beth join them, thoroughly messy as Doug can only sit there.)

Rarity: What's wrong with Doug?  
Twilight: He's in shock.  
Beth: Doug, Doug, I'm still okay. Can you hear me?  
Doug: I should've thought about that darned cane of yours.  
Beth: Doug, it's okay. I'm fine if a bit messy.  
Rarity: Well, at least Chris is still fine.  
Hagrid: You two relax. We'll try and keep Chris clean for the rest of the day.  
Rarity: Alright, if you think you can.

(Rarity and Beth head for the jungle gym.)

Chris: Oh man, all this trekking across country sure makes me thirsty. When this is all over with, I'm heading straight for Sugar Cube Corner and ordering me an extra large root beer float.

(Everyone agrees.)

Chris: How about you, Rainbow? What are you gonna do when picture day is over?  
Rainbow Dash: I'm dreaming of a big fat messy game of football, but first I'm gonna take the time to punch out whoever makes fun of this hairdo my mom stuck me with! How about you, Pinkie?  
Pinkie: Me? Um...

(A football lands in her lap.)

Pinkie: Ooh, maybe I'll play catch with Gummy.  
Rainbow Dash: Get rid of it, Pinkie! Get rid of it!  
First grader: TACKLE PINKIE PIE!

(The first graders charge.)

Applejack: Run, Pinkie! Run!

(Pinkie tries to run, but trips and falls down as Applejack and John stop.)

Twilight: Guys!  
John: You go ahead! We'll be alright!

(They intercept the attacking first graders.)

First grader: Tackle them too!

(Cut to the group hiding behind the jungle gym.)

Chris: Applejack was gonna wear that outfit to church!  
Hagrid: Hey, we knew going into this that some of us were gonna get messy. Now come on. We've gotta keep moving. Twilight, how's Doug holding up.  
Twilight: He's doing better, but he's not exactly up to who he was this morning.

(They head off. Cut to eleven thirty as lunch recess has started.)

Miss Harshwhinny: Fourth graders, I repeat, fourth graders, report to the photographer at once!

(Cut to a short time later as the third graders' picture was taken.)

Miss Harshwhinny: Fifth graders, I repeat, fifth graders, get here now!

(Cut to the gang returning to the jungle gym as the place is crawling with people.)

Doug: Oh man. Look at that playground.  
Chris: There sure are a lot of messy kids out there.  
Fluttershy: Don't worry, Chris. It should be our turn pretty soon.  
Rainbow Dash: Yeah, I see first graders, third graders, fourth graders, everyone except for-  
Hagrid: The kindergartners! Where are the kindergartners?!

(The kindergartners are hanging from the jungle gym as everyone looks.)

Kindergartner: Hey look, clean people.  
Kindergartner 2: Get 'em!  
Hagrid: RUN!

(They rush off as the kindergartners attack.)

Twilight: The standard legs of a second grader are longer than that of a kindergartner, therefore-AHH!

(Twilight gets caught on the school fence by her bow.)

Twilight: What?! My bow!

(Twilight tries to get free, but can't as the kindergartners get closer.)

Twilight: Alright, alright. I surrender.  
Rainbow Dash: Not without a fight, you don't! Come on, Fluttershy!  
Fluttershy: Oh my goodness! Oh my goodness!

(They try to get Twilight free but end up surrounded by kindergartners.)

Rainbow Dash: Save Chris!

(The kindergartners take them. Cut to the three boys.)

Hagrid: Over there!

(They jump behind some large pipes and use them as a barracks as Chris takes a peak.)

Doug: Down!

(Chris is pulled down just as a dirt clod zooms past.)

Chris: We're not gonna make it, guys! Beth, Rarity, Pinkie, John, Applejack, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, they've gotten them all! There's just too many of 'em! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!  
Doug: Calm down, Chris!

(Doug slaps Chris.)

Chris: ... Ow!  
Hagrid: Hey, hey, hey, we'll all be okay.

(Hagrid sets his jacket down.)

Hagrid: We're safe in here.

(Everyone sits down as Chris sighs.)

Doug: ... Home is behind... The world ahead...  
And there are many paths... To tread...  
Through shadow... Through the edge of night...  
Until the stars are all aligned.  
Mists and shadow... Cloud and shade...  
All shall fade. All... Shall... Fade . . .  
Chris: Wow. Where'd you hear that?  
Doug: The Return of the King.  
Chris: That song, it made me think of home. It makes me think of my mom. You guys, you've got moms and dads back home too, but here you are getting all messy for me. Won't your folks be disappointed?  
Doug: Sure they'll be disappointed, but the way I see it is this, if I didn't stand up for my buddy when he was down, when he really needed my help, then I'd be disappointed in me. From where I stand, the choice isn't that hard to make.  
Hagrid: Definitely. Glad you're okay now, Doug.  
Doug: Yeah.  
Miss Harshwhinny (VO): Second graders, I repeat, second graders, report to the photographer at once.  
Hagrid: That's us.

(They look and see the place swarming with messy kids.)

Chris: Now everyone's messy. We'll never make it back to the photographer.  
Doug: We got all the way out here without getting messed up. We survived football and two swarms of kindergartners. Chris, I gotta think luck's on our side, but there's one way to ensure it.  
Hagrid: Doug, don't be a hero!  
Doug: ... It's why I'm here.

(Doug rushes off as he gets pelted by several people following him, making a safe path for the others.)

Hagrid: Let's go!  
Chris: Right! Let's do it!

(The two rush to the path.)

Doug: We're gonna make it! We're almost there!

(They're suddenly stopped by a blue girl with blond hair, already messed up.)

Lightning Dust: Well what have we here?  
Hagrid: Lightning Dust!  
Chris: Who?  
Hagrid: An enemy I made last year.  
Lightning Dust: You know, it's really sad how you won't fit in with the rest of us. Why don't you smile and say cheese?

(Lightning Dust pulls out a can of cheese sauce.)

Hagrid: ... Go to the photographer, Chris!  
Chris: But what about-  
Hagrid: GO!  
Lightning Dust: I've been waiting for this for a long... Long... Time.

(Chris heads to the photographer.)

Everyone: CHRIS!  
Beth: Chris is here? Where's Hagrid?  
Chris: Um... Well...  
Lightning Dust: Any last requests Ha-Gouda?

(Chris looks between the two sides of the wall. Cut back to Mrs. Mccool finishing up the note.)

Hagrid (VO): And so whatever you think of all the junk that happened on picture day, I just figured I should let you know I'm proud of him anyway, and I'm honored to be his friend. Respectively yours, Hagrid Dash.

(Celestia comes in.)

Celestia: So how do you like your new job?  
Mrs. Mccool: It's nice and peaceful. Also, ma'am, care to take a look at this? It's Chris' first class photo. If you ask me he never looked better.

(Celestia looks at the photo to show Chris covered in cheese.)

Celestia: ... I quite agree.

The End.


	8. Magic Librarian

**Equestria Kids**

**Season 1**

Episode 8: Magic Librarian

(It opens with Twilight reading the Spells of Asteroth in the library her mother works at as Doug arrives.)

Doug: Hey Twi. Anything interesting in that old book?  
Twilight: Loads of spells and stuff, but the language is nuts. Some of them are some kind of Latin and the others are just rhymes in English.  
Doug: Oh. Hey, up for the talent show tonight?  
Twilight: No thanks. I'm still trying to figure out the finer points of the transportation spell. It's just this one spell that's just a diagram of snapping your fingers.

(Twilight snaps her fingers as she's suddenly on Doug's other side.)

Doug & Twilight: Ah!

(Twilight does it again, and she's on the shelves.)

Mrs. Sparkle: Twilight Sparkle, get down from there, right now, young lady!

(Twilight does so.)

Mrs. Sparkle: Honey, I know it's interesting learning new things, but no sitting on the shelves without permission.  
Twilight: Sorry Mom.  
Mrs. Sparkle: It's alright. Just practice outside, hon. I'm still trying to find out where the couch went.  
Doug: What happened?  
Twilight: Spike burped, and the couch disappeared in a green flame.  
Doug: ... Ooh...

(Cut to later as Twilight's looking through the book some more.)

Spike: Come on Twilight, try something.  
Twilight: In a minute, I wanna try and figure out what the spell I'm looking through does, but the pages are so worn, I'm having trouble getting through them... Okay.

(Twilight breathes in and out as she points at Spike, and a mustache appears out of nowhere.)

Spike: Awesome! I can't wait to walk out with this bad boy.  
Twilight: Sorry Spike, it's just for practice, and it's gotta go. Besides, I'm not risking your nose getting tickled. I'm still not fully sure what happened to the couch.  
Spike: Yeah, me neither.

(Twilight points at Spike again as it vanishes.)

Spike: Yeah, but still, the stuff you've been able to do is pretty impressive.  
Twilight: Yeah, but you can't exactly make a living out of teleporting people from place to place.

(She then grabs a copy of The Hobbit and sits on the couch.)

Twilight: Hey Spike, care to join me?  
Spike: Sure!

(He leaps onto the couch, and they begin reading.)

The End.


	9. The Trial

**Equestria Kids**

**Season 1**

Episode 9: The Trial

(It opens as the gang is having a dirt clod war as everyone is having a good time.)

Chris: INCOMING!

(The gang avoids a dirt clod.)

Doug: Man, there's nothing like a good dirt clod war.  
John: Yeah. It's always good to throw caution to the wind.

(They hear a scream in the distance. They rush to the direction of the scream and find a girl lying on the ground near a rock.)

Twilight: Hey, I know her! Sweetcream Scoops! We share a ton of honors classes!  
Sweetcream: Oh... Rock thrown. Don't know if I'll... Make it.  
Rarity: A rock?! What kind of callous fiend throws a rock during a dirt clod war?!

(Everyone looks at Lightning Dust.)

Lightning Dust: What are you looking at me for?! I'm the one who threw the dirt clod that Chris spotted!  
Hagrid: Okay, she's clean, but who did it?

(Rainbow Dash arrives.)

Rainbow Dash: Guys, what's going on here?

(Sweetcream points at Rainbow Dash.)

Sweetcream: It's her! Dash did it! She... She threw the... Rock.

(Sweetcream passes out.)

Rainbow Dash: Uh-oh.

(Cut to the next day as the gang's walking to school.)

Rainbow Dash: That little two faced gob of spit! I can't believe she'd say that stuff about me!  
Fluttershy: Um... You did throw a rock at her-  
Rainbow Dash: I DID NOT THROW A ROCK AT HER!  
Pinkie: Good, 'cause throwing a rock during a dirt clod war is the most despicable thing a kid can do.  
Doug: Right. If Rainbow says she didn't do it, she didn't do it.  
Rarity: Quite right. Besides, it's been a whole day. Everybody's probably forgotten about it by now.

(They enter the playground.)

Lightning Dust: There she is! The rock thrower! What do you want, rock thrower? To smash poor Sweetcream's head in some more?  
Sweetcream: Oh...  
Rainbow Dash: I keep telling you, I didn't throw that rock! I wasn't anywhere near Sweetcream when it happened!  
Lightning Dust: Well where were you, then?  
Rainbow Dash: I... I... I can't say!  
Lightning Dust: I bet I know where you were! Out getting more rocks! Turn her over to Luna! Turn her over the Harshwhinny! ... No wait! I've got a better idea. Give her a swirly.

(Everyone agrees when the gang intervenes.)

Doug: Hey wait a minute! You can't just give a kid a swirly without a fair trial.  
Lightning Dust: Oh yeah? Says who?  
Twilight: Says the law of the playground!

(Twilight holds up a book.)

Twilight: According to this book written when Luna and Celestia were students here, no one can be punished for a crime they deny committing without a trial before the school principal.

(Cut to first Recess as Luna arrives.)

Luna: Oh boy. I'm really regretting writing the "held before the principal" part of that rule. Alright, in the spirit of fairness, I appoint two of the smartest students to act as prosecutor and defense. Twilight Sparkle, you're prosecution. Doug Halbeisen, you're defense. The trial will be held after lunch.

(The kids head off to play as Rainbow Dash sits at the sandbox.)

Rainbow Dash: What am I gonna do?  
Doug: Hey, it's no problem. After all, you've got Twilight for a prosecutor. She'll go easy on you.  
Twilight: Actually, Doug, I won't. I've got to do my job as prosecution... No offense, Rainbow.  
Rainbow Dash: None taken. I am so dead.

(Cut to the cafeteria as Luna sits at a table as the students fill the room up, and the other two tables are taken up by the defense and the prosecution.)

Doug: Okay RD, this is gonna be great.  
John: Right. All you have to do is take the stand, tell everybody what really happened, and you're home free.  
Rainbow Dash: I can't.  
Doug: What do you mean you can't?  
Rainbow Dash: I said I can't, okay?! I'm not taking the stand, and I'm not telling what really happened!  
Doug: But Rainbow, if you don't take the stand, they'll give you the swirly for sure!  
Rainbow Dash: I'm not taking the stand, and that's final!  
Applejack: Hoo boy. This just got a lot more complicated.  
Chris: Yup.  
Luna: Alright, let's get this trial started. The prosecution may begin.  
Twilight: Your honor, boys and girls of the jury, throwing a rock during a dirt clod war is the most despicable thing a kid can do. Worse than taking cuts in line, worse than throwing slush balls, even worse than knocking over a kid's snowman. Today I intend to prove beyond the shadow of a doubt that this violent and ill tempered girl, sorry Rainbow, is guilty, guilty, guilty!  
Kids: YAY!  
Twilight: Let the kids call Sweetcream Scoops to the stand!  
Luna: Sweetcream, do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?  
Sweetcream: I do.  
Twilight: Sweetcream, tell us in your own words exactly what happened yesterday.  
Sweetcream: I'll try. Everything's still so foggy.

(Cut to the fight looking like one of the Narnia movies.)

Sweetcream (narrating): It was the dirt clod war to end all dirt clod war. I had fought in many of them before, but I rarely managed to see any action. Once I managed to find an opportunity, I took as many as I could get. However, I eventually ran into Rainbow Dash, who was acting perfectly barbaric in the war. We got into an argument.  
Rainbow Dash: Oh, perfect little Sweetcream!  
Sweetcream: Rainbow Dash, I find your actions perfectly dreadful! Now stand down before I'm forced to make you stand down!  
Rainbow Dash: Oh and what if I stand up, with this!

(Rainbow Dash pulls up a rock.)

Sweetcream: You wouldn't!  
Rainbow Dash: Just watch me.

(Rainbow Dash tosses the rock. Fade to the present.)

Sweetcream: The next thing I knew, I woke up, and you were all standing around me.  
Lightning Dust: I SAW WE GIVE HER THE SWIRLY NOW!  
Luna: No! We will do this fairly. Doug, do you care to cross examine the witness?  
Doug: Yes, Principal Luna. First off, just because Sweetcream said it happened that way, doesn't mean that's how it happened.  
John: Quite right. Why would Rainbow Dash want to hit Sweetcream with a rock anyway?  
Twilight: Yes, why would she? What possible motive would Rainbow have for beaning this innocent girl? I mean, you don't have anything against my client, do you, Rainbow?  
Rainbow Dash: I don't like her, but I don't have anything against her either.  
Twilight: Oh really? I call Fluttershy Bessey to the stand!  
Fluttershy: Mm!

(Fluttershy nervously comes up.)

Twilight: Fluttershy did you or did you not tell me about something you saw yesterday?  
Fluttershy: Mm... I-I'm sorry Rainbow, but I saw it. I saw it all.

(Cut to the dirt clod war, looking more like something from Vietnam.)

Fluttershy: It was the scariest thing I'd ever seen in my life. I'd never seen such a horrible representation of what levels man's inhumanity towards man could be. Just then, Beth came wandering through to tell Doug that it was almost time to go back inside as she tripped and fell in no man's land! I thought she was done for, but then I saw Rainbow Dash, and I knew Beth'd be safe!

(Rainbow Dash rushes to Beth.)

Rainbow Dash: Are you okay pal?  
Beth: I... I think so. Where am I?  
Rainbow Dash: In no man's land. Hold on, and I'll get you out of here. Time out! Everyone, time out!

(Everyone stops as a stray dirt clod hits Rainbow Dash.)

Sweetcream: I can't believe it! I got Rainbow Dash! I GOT RAINBOW DASH!  
Rainbow Dash: Why you despicable piece of pond scum! Get over here!

(Rainbow Dash zooms after her, and Sweetcream runs off screaming, as they go behind a fence. Cut to reality.)

Luna: You hit Rainbow Dash during a time out?!  
Sweetcream: I didn't hear it! I swear your honor!  
Twilight: Alright, calm down, Sweetcream. Now, if Fluttershy may continue?  
Fluttershy: Well I was afraid Rainbow was going to do something she'd regret, so I went after her.

(Cut to Fluttershy rushing to the fence, gasping for air.)

Fluttershy: Oh my goodness! Oh my goodness!  
Fluttershy (narrating): I saw them through a hole on the other side of the fence as Rainbow Dash was holding something in her hand and standing over Sweetcream.  
Sweetcream: Okay, okay, I give! Please don't hurt me! I'm only eight!  
Fluttershy: RAINBOW, NO!  
Fluttershy (narrating): I ran to the gate, but before I got there I heard a thud and a blood curdling scream!

(Cut to the present.)

Fluttershy: It was too late! Too late! When will people understand that war isn't a game! IT'S NOT A GAME!  
Twilight: Easy Fluttershy. Just go back to your seat.

(Fluttershy walks back.)

Twilight: Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, the facts are clear. Provoked or not, the defendant chased after my client and beaned her with a rock. And your verdict must be simple. Guilty, boys and girls. Guilty!  
Luna: Does the defense have anything to say on behalf of Rainbow Dash?  
Doug: Yes your honor, we do. There is only one defense against such accusations. As Patrick Stewart said in an episode of Star Trek, "A courtroom is a crucible. In it, we burn away irrelevancies until we are left with a pure product, the truth, for all time." That truth is the defense that we all rely on in such matters. That is why I call Rainbow Dash to the stand.  
Rainbow Dash: What?! I told you guys, I'm not talking.  
Doug: Look, Rainbow, this isn't just about you anymore. This is about all of us.  
Chris: He's right, Rainbow.  
John: Letting people punish you for something you didn't do is just plain wrong, and you know it too. Now if you let people give you a swirly you don't deserve, you're just as wrong as they are.  
Rainbow Dash: Oh man, guys, why do I let you talk me into these things.

(Rainbow Dash takes the stand.)

Doug: Okay, Rainbow. Tell us what really happened at the dirt clod war.  
Rainbow Dash: Well, it was like this.

(Cut to Rainbow Dash standing over Sweetcream at the bottom of a tree with a dirt clod.)

Rainbow Dash (narrating): There I was, standing over Sweetcream, her begging for forgiveness, and me with a big dirt clod in my hand. Not a rock, a dirt clod. I was just gonna nail him when all of a sudden, I heard a sound from above me.

(A meow is heart, and Rainbow Dash looks up to see a cat.)

Rainbow Dash (narrating): It was some dumb old cat that had gotten stuck in the tree. I felt bad for it, so I forgot about that idiot, Sweetcream and just did what I had to do.

(Rainbow Dash drops the dirt clod and climbs up the tree for the cat.)

Rainbow Dash: Come on, boy. Come on. I'm not gonna hurt ya.

(The cat goes to Rainbow Dash as she climbs down. Cut to the present.)

Lightning Dust: You mean you didn't bean Sweetcream because you were too busy saving a cat?  
Rainbow Dash (blushing): Yes.

(Everyone laughs.)

Rainbow Dash: Hey, it's the truth!  
Lightning Dust: Oh yeah? Well why should we believe you?!  
Rainbow Dash: Just ask Miss Harshwhinny, if you don't believe me!  
Lightning Dust: Miss Harshwhinny? What does she have to do with it?  
Rainbow Dash: Well, you're not gonna believe this.

(Cut to Rainbow Dash getting down from the tree as the cat hops to Miss Harshwhinny.)

Miss Harshwhinny (cooing): Percy! Oh, there's Mommy's widdle boy, all safe and sound! (Normal) Good work, Miss Dash. I owe you one.  
Rainbow Dash (narrating): Turned out the dumb cat belonged to Miss Harshwhinny.

(Cut to the present.)

Rainbow Dash: So there's your proof, okay? I wasn't anywhere near Sweetcream when she got hit by that rock.  
Lightning Dust: But that doesn't make any sense. If you were getting Harshwhinny's cat out of the tree, who hit Sweetcream with the rock? What's the truth?

(Everyone stares at Sweetcream.)

Sweetcream: H-hey, why's everyone staring at me? I'm not the one on trial, am I, Twilight?  
Twilight: Actually, Sweetcream, I'd like to hear the truth too.  
Sweetcream: The truth?! You can't handle the truth!  
Twilight: ... Did you hit yourself with the rock?  
Sweetcream: I did what had to be done.  
Doug: Did you hit yourself with the rock?!  
Sweetcream: You're darn right, I did! ... Okay, you want the truth? I'll give you the truth! I've worked hard in Miss Harshwhinny's honors class, did all my homework, did all the extracurricular, even helped her out with some of her supplies, but did I ever get a "Nice job, Miss Scoops. I owe you one"? No! That honor went to miss x-games wannabe for getting a cat out of a tree! I couldn't take it, so I set her up by tossing a rock into the air and letting it hit me on the head! And I'd do it again! I'd do it again!  
Luna: ... I find Rainbow Dash innocent, and Sweetcream... See a shrink or something.

(Cut to the gang walking home.)

Doug: Well Rainbow, I told you it'd be alright.  
Fluttershy: Yeah. I'm sorry for testifying against you, but I thought I saw what I saw.  
Rainbow Dash: Hey, don't worry about it. I was the one who wouldn't take the stand. Besides, you guys were all there for me when I needed ya, even you, Twilight.  
Twilight: Well, what's a job between friends?  
Fluttershy: How could I ever have doubted you?

(They gang walks off happily.)

The End.


	10. Freaky Fun Day

**Equestria Kids**

**Season 1**

Episode 10: Freaky Fun Day

(It opens at the library as Doug's reading the Spells of Asteroth as Hagrid scoffs.)

Hagrid: Doug, why are you still reading that dumb old book?  
Doug: Because it's magic.  
Hagrid: Urgh! I'm sick of all this magic talk! You can't just do something after reading it in a book!  
Doug: Well with a magic book, you can.  
Hagrid: Oh yeah?! Well I dare you to read a spell from the book at random!  
Doug: You're on!

(Doug goes to the Spells of Asteroth out and looks through it.)

Doug: Um... Hey, here's one, but the lettering's so faded, I can't make out what the spell does.  
Hagrid: Well if you're chicken...  
Doug: Okay... Okay...

(Doug recites the spell in some forgotten language... And nothing happens.)

Hagrid: See?! Nothing happened!  
Doug: Dude, quiet. This is a library.

(Doug puts the book back.)

Doug: Let's just go back to the house and rest.  
Hagrid: Fine. A nice rest to go with my victory.

(They head off as the book glows. Cut to the next morning as Doug wakes up in a POV shot as he walks around.)

Doug: Oh... I feel like I just died or something.

(Doug goes to a mirror as Spike walks up.)

Spike: Morning Twilight.

(Doug looks around for Twilight and finds he's in her house.)

Doug: How'd I get here?  
Spike: Twilight, you live here, and what happened to your voice?

(Doug keeps looking around for Twilight as he catches a look of himself in the mirror, and it's Twilight's reflection staring back at him.)

Doug: AH! What am I doing in Twilight's body?!  
Spike: Oh... Boy. Let me guess, Doug.  
Doug: Oh man, oh man, oh man. What happened?!

(Cut to Hagrid waking up in Fluttershy's body as he walks around when he spots Angel Bunny.)

Hagrid: Hey man, what are you doing here?

(Angel Bunny stares in shock.)

Hagrid: What?

(Hagrid looks in the mirror and sees that he's in Fluttershy's body.)

Hagrid: Amalthea's horn, I'm a girl!

(Hagrid breaks down and cries.)

Hagrid: It's not fair! I'm a man! A MAN!

(Angel snickers and points at Hagrid.)

Hagrid: Shut up! Just shut up!

(Cut to Chris waking up in Applejack's body as Applebloom comes in.)

Applebloom: Applejack, get up!  
Chris: Huh? Applejack's here?  
Applebloom: ... Uh-oh.  
Chris: Uh-oh? What uh-oh?

(Chris looks out Applejack's window and sees her reflection.)

Chris: Hey Applejack, what are you doing out there?  
Applebloom: Uh... Chris, that's your reflection.  
Chris: Uh-oh.

(Mr. and Mrs. Apple arrive.)

Mr. Apple: Come on girl. Ya gotta get- What's wrong?  
Chris: Doug was reading a book from the spells of Asteroth, and then we went to bed, and when I woke up, I was in Applejack's body!  
Mrs. Apple: ... Wow.

(Cut to John as he gets up and walks around, noticing the decor of the room he's in.)

John: Hm... This doesn't look like my room.

(He sees that he's become Rarity.)

John: ... Oh... Sweetie Belle's in for a shock.

(He goes down as Sweetie Belle's there.)

Sweetie Belle: Hey Rarity! I- What's wrong?  
John: Now, you may not believe this, but-  
Sweetie Belle: John? You're in Rarity's body? Well then where's Rarity?  
John: Well one could assume that she's in my body.

(Cut to Pinkie's room, as Rainbow Dash wakes up in Pinkie's body, and notices that she's pink.)

Rainbow Dash: Say huh?

(Rainbow Dash goes to the mirror to find Pinkie staring back.)

Rainbow Dash: Oh no!

(Cut to Pinkie as she's in Rainbow Dash's body, talking to her reflection.)

Pinkie: Rainbow Dash, please stop talking while I'm talking! I- Wait... This is a mirror, so... Ooh... A mystery!

(Pinkie puts on a Sherlock Holmes hat.)

Pinkie: The game's a foot... That's a funny expression!

(Cut to John's place as Rarity's looking at her reflection.)

Rarity: This is simply horrid! I'm a woman trapped in a man's body, literally!

(Cut to Applejack as she wakes up in Chris' house and looks around.)

Applejack: What the heck's goin' on here?

(Applejack comes out.)

Mrs. Mccool: Hey kiddo. Do me a favor and don't spend all Saturday in your room.  
Applejack: Mrs. Mccool?  
Mrs. Mccool: ... Life was so much easier when I lived in New York. Oh well, have fun fixing whatever's going on.  
Applejack: Um... Thank ya, ma'am.

(Cut to Fluttershy waking up and quickly realizing she's in Hagrid.)

Fluttershy: Oh my goodness! Oh my goodness!  
Roger: Could ya quiet down in there, Fluttershy?! I don't care if you've switched places with Hagrid, a dragon disguised as a cat still needs his beauty sleep!

(Roger walks off but then walks right back.)

Roger: Oh what fresh hell is this?  
Fluttershy: Roger, me and Hagrid have switched bodies!  
Roger: Well I can see that, kiddo. This is terrible. You've become Hagrid, Hagrid now lives with Angel Bunny. Everyone's gone down a peg!  
Fluttershy: Now Roger, that's not nice. Angel's a perfectly nice bunny.  
Roger: Are you kidding? Just last week he beat me up for my winnings from game night with Brian and Spike.  
Fluttershy: Oh my. So that's where he got that watch from.

(Cut to Twilight as she's woken up and rushing around.)

Twilight: Oh man! Oh man!

(Brian comes in.)

Brian: Hey Doug, it's about time for breakfast and-  
Twilight: Brian, I'm Twilight! Somehow I got stuck in Doug's body!  
Brian (sighing): It's too early for this.

(Brian walks off as Twilight grabs Doug's cell.)

Twilight: I've gotta call everybody and have them meet up at the library!

(Beth comes in.)

Beth: Doug, are you in here?!  
Twilight: No, it's me Twilight in Doug's body!  
Beth: ... Okay.

(Everyone meets up at the library as Doug lets them in.)

Rainbow Dash: Okay, what the heck happened?!  
Doug: It's all my fault. I was looking through the Spells of Asteroth, and I found this page that had the title of it worn out. I read the spell, and I guess what it did was switch all of us up. I've been trying to use the Cut-Off spell, but it's not working.  
Twilight: Ooh... That's not good.  
Hagrid: Well what are we supposed to do?! Live our lives inside other people?!  
Twilight: I'm sure there must be some way to reverse this spell, and Doug and I will look through it. You guys just... Well... Do what you normally do, I guess.  
Rarity: Well if I'm going to spend an indefinite amount of time as a male, John must come with me at once!  
John: Why?  
Rarity: To explain to Mother and Father why their daughter is suddenly a son!  
John: Oh, Sweetie Belle and I told them already. They seemed fine with it as long as it's back to normal before Monday.  
Rarity: Oh. Well no worries then.

(They head off as Twilight goes to the book while Doug mopes on the floor.)

Twilight: Doug, are you alright?  
Doug: This was all my fault. I shouldn't have read that stupid spell.  
Twilight: Hey, come on. You had no idea this would happen. Come on... Who's the best geek around?  
Doug: Gizmo?  
Twilight: Come on, Doug, you know what I meant.  
Doug: Alright.

(Cut to Hagrid and Fluttershy.)

Fluttershy: You know I just don't understand how Doug did what he did. It just doesn't seem like him.  
Hagrid: Yeah... It's so weird.

(Hagrid looks down as Angel Bunny taps his foot.)

Hagrid: What are you staring at?!

(Cut to Sweet Apple Acres as Chris stands there with Applejack and Applebloom.)

Applejack: Alright now, since you got my body, you gotta help us out here.  
Chris: Right!

(Chris knocks on the tree as all the apples fall down on top of him.)

Chris: Help! I'm lost in apples!

(Applejack actually chuckles a little and helps Chris out.)

Applejack: That was mighty respectable, but ya might wanna wait 'till some barrels are put under the next tree.  
Chris: Oh yeah.

(Cut to Rarity and John at her room.)

John: Hey, what do you think of a bit of gold in this outfit right here?  
Rarity: ... John dear, that's your magician's outfit... Brilliant!

(Rarity does so and tries it on for John.)

Rarity: Oh darling, you'll look ravishing in this once Doug and Twilight undo that spell.  
John: Indeed. After all, there's nothing quite like getting in touch with one's feminine side.

(Cut to Pinkie rolling around on the grass on a bright sunny day.)

Pinkie: Yay! Grass and Sunshine!  
Rainbow Dash: Well... That's about it.  
Pinkie: Aw.

(Cut to Fluttershy's place as Hagrid looks out the window as Fluttershy comes up.)

Fluttershy: Um, Hagrid are you-  
Hagrid: Alright, I confess! I did it!  
Fluttershy: Um... Did what?  
Hagrid: I convinced Doug to look through the book! I convinced Doug to read the page with the worn away title! I'm the reason we're all switched around! Oh please, just make the guilt stop!  
Fluttershy: Oh my. Well Rob, I think you're gonna have to explain to Twilight and assure Doug that it wasn't his fault.  
Hagrid: Right!

(They arrive.)

Hagrid: Okay Twilight, it was my fault we were here and Doug read the spell! Doug's just so kind and a good friend that he blames himself!  
Twilight: Yeah, that makes more sense.

(The book glows.)

Twilight: Hey what the-? The counter spell! It just appeared in the book!

(Twilight reads it, and they all return to normal and rush into the library to say.)

Rarity: Oh thank goodness! We're all back to our proper selves! I was afraid I'd have to start wearing... Oh, I can't even bring myself to say it.  
Doug: Shorts?  
Rarity: Shut it!  
Doug: Sorry.  
Hagrid: Whoo! We're back to normal! ... Also, I'm sorry everybody. This whole mess was my fault. I guess I was just a little too oblivious to the fact that magic really is all around us.  
Twilight: It took you a whole year to figure that out?  
Hagrid: Yup.

(Everyone has a good chuckle and talks with each other.)

The End.


End file.
